Hollowfication Rewrite
by Akatsuki Leader13
Summary: The rewrite of my very first story. About Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro being turned into arrancar. Abandoned.
1. Chapter 1: Conquistadores

Yo everybody! For those of you who don't know. This is the rewrite of my first fanfic, Hollowfication. For those of you who gave me your opinions, thank you. I figured out how to do this rewrite. Obviously, I won't tell you which one I picked.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

**Chapter One: Conquistadores**

Tatsuki knew they were keeping things from her. She felt betrayed that Ichigo and Orihime, her two oldest and closest friends, were keeping things from her. Important things. She knew that Ichigo and Orihime had disappeared for just about over a month during summer break. She didn't know where they went. But she did know that Orihime that wasn't anywhere on the face of the Earth. Tatsuki knew this because of her ability to sense where Orihime was. When she got this ability, she didn't know. But she did know that she had this sense before she gained the ability to see spirits. Though it did seem to become stronger and more precise after she started seeing spirits. She could now tell where Orihime was anywhere on the planet. But when she left, she could still sense her but couldn't place her anywhere on the planet.

Then they came back. The strange things didn't stop. There was Ichigo's reaction to her comment on that strange badge thing on Ichigo's belt. And then later it started yelling "Hollow alert!" in the middle of class. And yet just about everyone in class seemed to be unable to hear it. Only Ichigo, Orihime and Chad seemed to react to it. Then the three of them excused themselves and a few minutes later, she saw Ichigo running across the school grounds, wearing a weird black getup and a big sword wrapped in bandages on his back.

It hurt that they were keeping things from her. Wasn't she their friend? Wasn't she one of their nakama? Why didn't they trust her? Maybe she could help them. Maybe-

"Hey Arisawa! Get your head in the game!" the coach shouted, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Sorr-"

_**BOOM!!**_

There was an explosion virtually right next to where the team was practicing. Tatsuki was knocked off her feet by the force of the explosion. But aside from a few scraps and bruises, she was uninjured.

"Wha...What happened?" she said as she started to pick herself up.

Then the pressure hit her. It was intense and smothering. Forcing her to remain on her hands and knees. Tatsuki looked up at the smoking crater. The smoke was beginning to clear, revealing to men in white. The first was behemoth with tanned skin and wearing a jawbone on his chin. The second one was shorter and deathly pale. There was tear-like markings running down his emotionless face and a weird bone-like half-helmet on his head. By the thing that truly put fear in Tatsuki's soul, was the perfectly round holes on their bodies. Just like the holes that masked monster had.

"The World of the Living...I haven't been here since my days with a full mask. It's still a bore." the giant complained. "I forgot how thin the reiatsu is."

"Stop complaining." the smaller one said. "I told you I could handle this alone. You were the one who wanted to come along Yammy."

"Alright. Alright. I'm sorry." the giant, Yammy said.

Yammy looked around. Noticing the growing number people staring at the smoking crater, he said, "Hey! What are you ants staring at?"

Of course, other than Tatsuki, none of them could see or him. So they kept on staring at the crater.

"Stop staring at me or I'll suck out your souls."

Again, other than Tatsuki, none of them were even aware of what was going on. Suddenly, Yammy started taking a deep breath but he didn't stop inhaling. Tatsuki saw white energy leave the bodies of everyone near her and when those same people seem to be sucked dry of that white energy, they fell lifelessly to the ground. The energy was then consumed by the giant. Tatsuki then realized that this monster had just consumed all those people's souls.

Yammy then stopped inhaling and let out a loud burp. "Gah. Those souls were awful."

"Of course such weak souls would be bland and tasteless." the smaller one said. "Did you honestly believe differently?"

"Well they were staring at me like I was some kinda freak." Yammy said in his defense.

"They could not see us. They were staring at the crater." the pale one explained to his denser comrade.

"Well, it was still annoying." Yammy replied. "So how many do we have to kill?"

"Just one. The rest are nothing but trash."

"Just one of these ants?"

"That ant, as you put, is one of the few people of this world that pose a threat to Aizen-sama's plans. And must be eliminated."

Tatsuki had no idea what these creatures were talking about or who this 'Aizen-sama' was, but somehow she doubted that it was anything that could be considered even remotely good. The smaller one glanced at her. "It seems that you missed one."

Suddenly, the giant appeared in front of her and the pressure increase to the point where Tatsuki was fighting just to stay conscious. "So you escaped my gonzui. If that's the case, then that means your soul has enough power to resist it. Ain't that right?" The giant turned to his comrade. "Hey Uliquiorra, is this the one?"

"Of course not, idiot. Her soul is on the verge of shattering from your presence. She's trash."

"Well then. I just finish her off then." the giant said, pulling back his leg.

The pressure was becoming too great. Tatsuki's vision was blurring. She couldn't move an inch. And her mind was virtually blank. In other words, she was completely defenseless.

"Wait." Ulquiorra called out. "Bring her to me."

"What? Why?"

"Have you forgotten what Aizen-sama told us? He told us that there several souls living in this town that have untapped potential and that are close to our target. And he asked, that if we encountered one of said souls, to bring them to him."

"And how do you know that she's one of them?"

"I don't, you idiot." Ulquiorra said. "That's why I want you to bring her to me. So I can ask her without your presence smothering her."

"Oh." the giant said, picking her up. "Why didn't ya say so?"

The giant then tossed her like some trash at his comrade. Ulquiorra catch her with one hand. The pressure that was smothering her lessened to the point where she could function again.

"Tell me girl, do you know Ichigo Kurosaki?" Ulquiorra asked, letting some of his spiritual pressure wash over her.

Tatsuki tried to fight the pressure. But it was far, far different from Yammy's. His had been nothing but a raw, smothering force. Ulquiorra's was far worse. It felt like blades colder than anything she had ever felt were slowly piercing her body. But she had to fight it. She didn't know what these creeps wanted with Ichigo, but she wasn't about to help them in anyway.

"Go to Hell..." she said weakly, but defiantly.

"Answer the question girl." Ulquiorra said, releasing more of his spiritual pressure.

"Screw...you...asshole..."

"I won't ask again girl. Do you know Ichigo Kurosaki?" Ulquiorra said, releasing even more of his reiatsu.

The pressure was too much. She couldn't fight it anymore. "Yes..." she weakly said, bowing her in shame for not being strong enough.

"TATSUKI!!" someone screamed.

Even in her state, Tatsuki knew who it was. "Orihime...Run..." she said, turning to her friend.

Suddenly, Tatsuki felt pain surge through her body as something stabbed into her chest. She faintly heard Orihime scream her name again. Tatsuki started feel numb. And very tried. She struggle to stay awake. But she just didn't seem to have the strength to do anything. Tatsuki took on last look at Orihime.

_'Orihime...Please run...Forget about me...Just get away from them...Ori...hi...me...'_

Then she died.

* * *

"TATSUKI!!" Orihime screamed as the pale man's stabbed through Tatsuki's chest.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as Tatsuki's body went limp. Then the pale man pulled back his arm, taking Tatsuki's soul with it. He discarded her dead body like a piece of garbage. Orihime ran forward, to try to rescue her friend. "Let Tatsuki go!!" she shouted.

Chad's arm shot out, blocking her path. "Stay back Orihime, I'll deal with these two monsters."

The pale man turned to her. "You wish for me to let her go?" he said. "Very well then."

He grabbed Tatsuki's broken Chain of Fate and kicked her towards her. The entire chain and plate ripped off instantly. Tatsuki started screaming the instant it was ripped off. Before Tatsuki's flying soul hit the ground, she exploded.

"TATSUKI!! NO!!" Orihime screamed.

"Tell me girl, is this the first time you've seen the birth of a hollow?" Ulquiorra asked.

To Orihime's horror, Tatsuki's body started reforming. Not as a human, but as a hollow. Her body was now larger, more muscular and she now stood on all fours like an animal. Tatsuki's skin was now black with red spiral designs on it. Her legs had become like a wolf's, with crimson razor sharp claws. Her arms remain human, but were more muscular and her fingers were now tipped with red claws. A scorpion-like tail now emerged from the base of her spine. Finally, Tatsuki's head appeared. Tatsuki's breathing became heavy, her hands grasping the grass, digging her fingers into the ground and her body started to tremble.

Orihime started to run to her. Not caring what her friend was becoming. Her mind was solely focused on helping her.

"Wait Orihime! Don't!" Chad shouted, trying to stop her.

"Not so fast ant." the giant man said, punching Chad.

Orihime would have stopped to help him, but she was completely focused on Tatsuki. Orihime reached out and touched Tatsuki's now large shoulders. "Tatsuki. Tatsuki. Can you hear me?"

"Orihime..." Tatsuki said, looking up, seemingly in a daze.

Then Tatsuki's eyes widened in shock and tried to get away from her. But Tatsuki appeared to have difficulties with her new form and ended up stumbling back. "No...Get away!" Tatsuki shouted at her, as a clawed hand grabbed her head. "Please...Get away from me! I don't know how long I can fight it! Please I don't want to hurt you!"

"Please Tatsuki. Let me help you." Orihime pleaded.

Orihime honestly had no idea how to help her. But she didn't care. Her friend was suffering and she had help her. That was all that mattered.

"Kill me! Before I hurt you!" Tatsuki frantically shouted. "Please! Kill me!"

Orihime's eye widened. How could Tatsuki ask her to do that? She could never hurt one of her friends. "I I...I can't."

"PLEASE...I...I CAN'T...FIGHT...IT...ANY—AAAAAAAH!!"

As Tatsuki's screamed, white liquid poured out of her eyes and mouth. The liquid covered her entire head and started to take the shape of canine's head. Her hair grew out, becoming a wild black mane. The liquid hardened into a white mask shaped like a wolf's head with a red half X extending from the side of each eye hole.

"Tatsuki?"

Golden orbs appeared in the eye holes of the mask. "So hungry...Need to eat..." Tatsuki rasped, her voice now deeper and beastly.

"No...Fight it Tatsuki! Fight it!" Orihime pleaded, hoping she could reach her like she did her brother.

Tatsuki's glowing eyes focused on her. "So hungry...So hungry...Must feed...Need souls...GIVE ME YOUR SOUL!!" Tatsuki roared before lunging at her.

A bloody Chad leaped in front of her and punched Tatsuki in her masked face. "Stay back Orihime." Chad said.

"But..."

"There's nothing you can do for her now, Orihime." Chad said, raising his armored right arm. "I'll put her soul to rest."

"Oh? And who said that I'm done with you, ant." Yammy said, suddenly appearing next to Chad.

Yammy grabbed Chad's arm and pulled. Practically ripping his arm off. Chad let out a pained grunt before falling to the ground in a bloody heap. The giant turned his attention to Orihime. "Ulquiorra, is that girl trash too?" he asked.

"Of course. But let the hollow finish her off. I imagine that she's quite hungry."

Ulquiorra turned to Tatsuki. "You heard me. Satisfy your hunger. Devour her."

The hollow that had been Tatsuki, didn't need to be told twice. She roared and ran towards Orihime and the fallen Chad.

Orihime knew she had to be strong. Not just for herself. But for Chad. And for Tatsuki. "Santen Kesshun."

Lily, Hinagiku, and Baigon appeared and created her shield. Tatsuki slammed into the shield, but it held and Tatsuki was forced back.

"What the...What kind of ability is that?" Yammy asked.

Ulquiorra didn't reply. Rather, he continued to watch the battle.

Orihime turned to Chad's fallen form and said, "Soten Kishun." Summoning Ayame and Shun'o to heal him.

"What? It heals too? What is this girl?" Yammy said, surprised by her abilities.

"This human female...is most unusual." Ulquiorra commented, more to himself rather than to his comrade.

Orihime then stood up and unsummoned her shield. "I'm sorry Tatsuki. Let me put your soul at rest." Orihime said, raising her arms, tears flowing down her eyes. "Tsubaki. Koten Zanshun. I reject."

Tsubaki flew out and stuck Tatsuki dead on. But Tsubaki was dependent her intent to actually inflict harm on another. But in her state and the fact that it was Tatsuki she was attacking, she might as well have been throwing a rock at Tatsuki.

Tsubaki bounced off her mask. The only damaged he inflicted was several cracks through her mask. Which quickly repaired themselves.

Tatsuki roared and lunged at her. Orihime closed her eyes, waiting for pain and her death to come.

But it didn't come.

"Hey ugly, why don't you try taking me on."

* * *

Ichigo cursed himself for being so late. Those two guys in Chad was rough shape. His right arm looked it had been ripped apart. And Orihime was to be torn apart by the hollow.

Ichigo flash-stepped in between Orihime and the hollow as it lunged at her. Ichigo raised the board side of Zangetsu up to block the hollow. The hollow bit down on the sword and it's main hands grasped the blade, trying get through the blade and at him.

"Hey ugly, why don't you try taking me on." he said.

The hollow growled and repeatedly swung it's tail at his head. But it was too slow. And Ichigo effortlessly moved his head out of every single attack. Ichigo then pushed as hard as he could, sending the hollow back.

Ichigo glance back at Orihime. "Are you alright Orihime?"

"Ichigo...That hollow...It's Tatsuki..."

"Wha...What?!"

Ichigo looked back at the hollow. Though it hair was longer and wilder, it bore a resemblance to Tatsuki's tomboyish hair style. And that's when Ichigo first saw it. Lying next to the shorter of the two white clad guys was Tatsuki's lifeless body, with a bloody hole in her chest. He felt his blood boil. The sight of his oldest friend murdered and turned into a monstrous hollow had enraged him. He was angrier than when his family had been attacked by that hollow when he first became a soul reaper. More than that time he fought that hollow that used the soul of a little boy to lure others to their deaths. Even more than when fought that monster that killed his mother.

"YOU BASTARDS!!" Ichigo shouted. "I don't know who you bastards are or why you're here. And I don't give a damn. For you what you did to Chad and Orihime, I'm gonna kill you. But for what you did to Tatsuki, I'm gonna send both of you straight to Hell! BANKAI!!"

There was a explosion of reiatsu, shrouding him in a blinding light and smoke. "Tensa Zangetsu!" he said as the smoke cleared, revealing his bankai.

The larger one scratched the jawbone on his chin. "Hey, Ulquiorra. Is this guy the one?"

"Orange hair. A black bankai." Ulquiorra replied. "Yes Yammy. He is our target."

"Que suerte!" Yammy shouted. "You saved us the trouble of hunting you down! I'm gonna-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Tatsuki roared and started running at Ichigo, clearly intending to attack him. Ichigo raised Zangetsu. He knew what he had to do. He was going to purify her soul and send her to the Soul Society.

"Stop."

Instantly, Tatsuki stopped in her tracks. She continued to growl, but otherwise, didn't move a muscle. "Young hollows will always obey a stronger hollow out of sheer instinct. Our of sheer fear of being devoured by a stronger hollow." Ulquiorra said emotionlessly. "Come."

Tatsuki let out a loud angry growl but to Ichigo disgust, she obeyed, turning around and walking towards Ulquiorra. "Sit." he commanded when she reached him.

And like before, she obeyed, sitting down like a dog next to Ulquiorra.

"I'm going to kill you." Ichigo said with pure hatred in his voice.

"You gotta go through me first, ant!" Yammy shouted as he punched Ichigo.

But Ichigo was faster. He raised, effortlessly blocking the punch. Yammy was completely surprised by this. "What?! How?!"

"You were the one who did that to Chad's arm, didn't you?"

Yammy quickly regained his composure and replied, "Of course I crushed that ant. Just like I'm gonna do to you!"

Yammy tried to punch him again. "Then I'll start with your arm." Ichigo said before flash-stepping.

An instant later, he reappeared behind Yammy. And an instant after that, Yammy's right arm flew off. "GAAAAAH!! MY ARM!!" Yammy screamed. "I TEAR YOU TO PIECES!!"

Yammy lunged at him. Ichigo sidestepped him and slashed him across the chest. And Ichigo didn't let up, using his superior speed, he attacked Yammy repeatedly. By the end, a dozen or so gashes had opened up all over Yammy's body.

"It's seems you're having trouble, Yammy." Ulquiorra said. "Shall I step in?"

"NO! I deal with him myself!" Yammy shouted, grabbing his sword.

Ichigo raised his own sword, preparing for whatever Yammy could throw at him. Suddenly, agonizing pain shot through his left eye.

_'No! Not now! Get lost!'_

Ichigo clutched the left side of his face while everyone else watched on in surprise. An unnatural blackness started crawling into his vision. Yammy, seeing his opening, attacked, driving his remaining fist into Ichigo's stomach. Ichigo stumbled back, only to get punched in the face. "Ichigo!!" Orihime screamed as she ran towards him.

"No! Get back!" Ichigo shouted.

But his warning was too late. Yammy backhanded Orihime, sending her flying.

"Orihi-"

Yammy booted Ichigo in the stomach mid-shout, sending him too to the ground.

_'So if I resist you, you'll sabotage me, is that it?'_

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Goodbye ant! I'm gonna smash you good!" Yammy said, raising his fist over his head.

Yammy brought his fist down...

...Only to hit a crimson shield.

"Wha..."

"Hello there. Sorry we're late Mr. Kurosaki." Kisuke Urahara said as the shield disappeared.

Standing next to Urahara was Yoruichi. Both looked ready for a fight.

"What now? More ants?" Yammy grumbled. "This place is freaking crawling with ants."

"Ants? That's not a nice thing to say." Urahara said.

"Shut up! You're die for butting in." Yammy said, bring his fist down on Urahara.

Only for Yoruichi to flash-step and grab his arm. Yammy was sent flying as Yoruichi flipped him.

"I'll see to Orihime. Give me the medicine, you can deal with these clowns." Yoruichi said as she walked past Urahara.

"YOU LITTLE COCKROACH!!" Yammy shouted as he got back up to his feet.

Yoruichi completely ignored him. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!"

Yammy lunged at her. Only for Yoruichi to flash-step and kick the side of Yammy's head. Before he could react, she flash-stepped again and drove her fist into the top of Yammy's skull. The behemoth fell to his knees before falling face first into the ground.

Yoruichi knelt down next to Orihime. "Ms...Ms Yoruichi..." Orihime weakly said. "Is Ichigo..."

"No. He's fine. Here drink this." Yoruichi replied, raising a small bottle of medicine to her lips.

Orihime brought her right hand up, stopping her. "Wait...Tatsuki..."

"What?" a confused Yoruichi asked. "What are you talking about? She not here."

Orihime didn't say anything. She just pointed. Both Yoruichi and Urahara looked in the direction that and saw what they had missed. Tatsuki's body. "Damn..." Urahara said in a rare serious tone. "I'm sorry. Had I known, we would have been here soon-"

"RWAAAAAH!!" Yammy roared as he got back up. "YOU'RE DEAD!!"

Yammy opened his mouth. A growing crimson energy ball appeared in his mouth. A cero. Yammy fired off the cero. The area in front of him exploded. Yammy started laughing. "Ha! Ha! Ha! You're nothing but stain on the grass now!"

The smoke cleared, revealing a long trench-like crater and Urahara and everyone else safe and unharmed.

"What?! How could you deflect that?!"

"Deflect it? No. Deflecting it would have been too risky. I didn't deflect it. I simply canceled it out with a similar attack." Urahara explained. "Would you like to see it again?"

Scream Benihime!" Urahara said, swinging his sword.

A crimson crescent flew out towards Yammy. It almost reached him when Ulquiorra appeared and with his bare hand, deflected the attack.

"Thanks Ulqui-"

Ulquiorra punched Yammy in the stomach, interrupting him.

"Wha..What the Hell was that for?!"

"Yammy, you idiot. That's Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin." Ulquiorra said. "In your current state, you don't stand a chance against them."

Ulquiorra then reached out and drew a line in the air. The line slowly opened up, revealing a dark abyss. "We're going."

"Running away?" Yoruichi said.

"Watch what you say, woman. We both know that the two of you can't fight me while protecting that trash." Ulquiorra said. "Besides we've achieved our immediate objective. I'll tell Aizen-sama that the so-called soul reaper he has his eyes on is nothing but trash."

Then Ulquiorra turned to injured comrade. "Take the hollow. I'm sure Aizen-sama can find a use for it."

Yammy grabbed Tatsuki, who started biting and clawing at him. "Hey! OW! Stop that! Ow!" Yammy said as he walked through the portal with Tatsuki.

"NO!" Ichigo shouted as he got back onto his feet. "You're not taking Tatsuki with you!"

"And what exactly are you going to do to stop me, trash." Ulquiorra said as he stepped into the portal. "Your power is unstable and pathetic. It wouldn't surprise me if you ended up destroying yourself."

The portal then started to close. Ichigo ran forward, trying to reach the portal before it was too late. But it was too late. "TATSUKI!!" he yelled as portal completely closed.

Ichigo fell to his knees. He had failed to protect those close to him. If he was stronger, Chad won't have be hurt. Orihime won't have been hurt. And Tatsuki wouldn't have been killed and turned into a hollow. All because he wasn't strong enough to protect them.

* * *

That's it for now. Now Keigo and Mizuiro will be joining Tatsuki in a few chapters. So don't worry about them.

Fans of the original will noticed that I changed things dramatically. Only a little of the original will be in the rewrite. I'm redoing Mizuiro's and Keigo's release forms and will likely make some changes to Tatsuki's as well.

As always, please review.


	2. Chapter 2: Two More Into The Abyss

Yo everybody! First update for something other than my Gundam Seed story. Now, don't expect another update for a while. My focus is on my GS story. I want to get that one done. That's not so say I won't update this, as will work on this from time to time and I have a good third of the next chapter done. Just don't know when I'll finish the chapter.

**Chapter Two: Two More Into The Abyss**

Aizen's Throne Room

Los Noches

Hueco Mundo

Ulquiorra and Yammy entered the throne room. "We have returned, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra said as Yammy bowed while try to keep the leashed hollow under control.

"Ulquiorra, Yammy, I see that you've brought me a present." Aizen said, a smirk on his face.

"Yes Aizen-sama. This is-"

"OW!!" Yammy shouted as the hollow bit down on his hand. "Let go of my hand!!"

Yammy threw the hollow to the ground. The hollow got back up and growled at the Tenth Espada.

"Enough." Aizen said.

The hollow turned to him and growled at him. "I said, enough." Aizen said, releasing some of his spiritual pressure.

The hollow froze. It stood there silently for a moment before bowing it's head at Aizen. "Come." he said.

The hollow climbed up the platform that Aizen's throne sat on. He motioned for the hollow to sit beside his throne, which it did. "Now. Show us what you have learned Ulquiorra." Aizen said, patting the hollow's head.

"As you wish, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra said, removing his left eye and shattering it, showing all what happened in Kurakara.

"I see. So you decided that he wasn't worth killing." Aizen said, his smirk never leaving his face.

"Yes sir. You told us to kill anyone that might be an obstacle. And he's-"

"Bullshit!" Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, the Sixth Espada shouted. "If I ran into such a weak bastard as that, I simply would've eradicated him with a single blast."

Ulquiorra silently stared at Grimmjow, allowing him to continue to rant.

"No matter what kind of junk stands in your way. The word 'kill' was in your orders, wasn't it? Then you should have simply killed without any hesitation! Right?!"

One of Grimmjow's Fraccion, Shawlong Qufang, "My sentiments exactly. This applies to any enemy. Let's say they are not worth killing. If that is so, then isn't it worthless to let them live as well?"

Grimmjow nodded before glaring at Yammy and said, "More importantly...Yammy! Look at yourself! You're all bloodied up!"

Yammy glared back but didn't saying back at higher ranked and stronger Espada.

"He wasn't worth killing" my ass! What you mean to say is "I failed to kill him", right?!"

"Hey Grimmjow, don't go talking trash when you have no idea what's going on. I was too busy taking care of the sandal dude and that dark bitch. The kid was outta my hands." the tenth Espada said in defense.

Grimmjow laughed and replied, "Are you even listening to me, dumbass? Like I said before, I would've gotten them both in a single blast."

"Oh yeah!" Yammy said, looking ready to tear apart the Sixth Espada.

"Enough." Ulquiorra said. "You fail to realize what that boy is. He is of no danger to us, yet. It is his growth rate that is the problem. His potential is tremendous. At the moment, his powers are extremely unstable. But he could prove useful, if he doesn't end up destroying himself. That is why I let him live."

"Bah. You're getting soft, Ulquiorra." Grimmjow said. "What happens if his power stabilizes and we have to fight him?"

"Then I will deal with him."

"Actually Ulquiorra, there are several that would be more suited to that task." Aizen said, a smirk on his face.

* * *

Karakura High School

The Next Day

Ichigo let out a forlorn sigh as he took his seat. The class was quiet today. Just about everyone was feeling Tatsuki's death. Keigo hadn't even greeted him in his usual loud and annoying greeting. Ichigo glanced at Orihime. She was bruised and bandaged, staring down at her desk. The teenage girl look absolutely broken.

He couldn't blame her. Tatsuki had been her best friend and she had watched her die and be transformed into a monster.

The image of Tatsuki as a hollow was burned into her memory. He had failed her when she needed him. If only he were stronger, then he could have kill those two bastards and purified Tatsuki's soul. But he wasn't. And because of that, Orihime and Chad had gotten hurt and Tatsuki was now somewhere in Hueco Mundo.

Suddenly, something caught his ears. Muffled voices in the hall. Though he couldn't tell what they were saying, he knew those voices. The classroom door opened. "Hey. How have you been, Ichigo?" Renji said.

Standing alongside Renji was Ikkaku, Yumichika, Toshiro and Rangiku. All wearing high school uniforms.

"Renji! Ikkaku! Yumichika! Toshiro! Rangiku! What are you all doing here?!" a stunned Ichigo asked.

"That's _Captain Hitsugaya_." the white haired Captain said as a vein on his forehead twitched.

"Isn't it obvious, Ichigo? We're here to help defend against the arrancar." Renji said.

"Hey!" a voice called out from behind.

Ichigo turned around. There, standing in an open window was...Rukia.

"Hello Ichigo." Rukia said.

"Rukia-"

In an instant, Rukia's foot hit his face. Ichigo fell back and would have hit the ground if Renji hadn't caught him. "Argh! What the hell was that for?!!"

Rukia pulled out that glove she use to use to remove his soul from his body and yanked his soul out of his body, pulling him outside.

"Come on Ichigo, there's something you need to do." Rukia said as soon as they were outside.

Before Ichigo asked what, Rukia's cell phone and his soul reaper badge went off. A hollow was entering Karakura. Rukia jumped on his back. "Come on Ichigo, let's go."

"Hey! Get off!"

"Go Ichigo!" Rukia said, ignoring him.

Ichgio grumbled and took off, heading for the hollow. A few minutes later, they found it. It was an ugly one with bladed fingers. Naturally, Ichigo attacked the hollow. But for some reason, Ichigo found himself being beaten back by the hollow. For whatever reason, he just couldn't get any attacks in, nor was he able to block in time against the hollow's attacks. He knew he probably should have use bankai...But that seemed to allow _him_ to interfere and try to take over his body. So bankai was out of the question for the moment.

"What's the matter, Ichigo?" Rukia said, with no concern in voice. "A low level hollow like this, should be easy for you."

"Shut up!" Ichigo said.

"Is this because Orihime and Chad got hurt? Or maybe it's because of that hollow inside of you?" Rukia said. "Or is because you couldn't save Tatsuki?"

That struck a nerve. The hollow swung one of it's bladed hands at him. Ichigo brought Zangetsu up, blocking the hand. "I said, shut up!!!" Ichigo shouted, pushing the hollow back.

"Stop blaming yourself, Ichigo. So Chad and Orihime got hurt. So Tatsuki was turned into a hollow. What are you going to do about it?" Rukia said. "Just sitting there and feeling sorry for yourself, won't help anyone. And it's certainly not something the Ichigo I know, would do. He's not a spineless coward."

"SHUT UP!!!" Ichigo roared, slicing through the hollow Zangetsu.

The two pieces of the hollow fell to the ground and faded away. Ichigo stared at the spot were the hollow had fallen. He would get stronger. He would avenge Tatsuki and then purify her soul.

* * *

Aizen's Throne Room

Los Noches

Hueco Mundo

Later That Night

Grimmjow and Tosen entered the throne room. At the base of the platform that Aizen's throne sat, was the hollow. There were bloodstains around it and the hollow was chewing on the limb of another hollow. Aizen himself sat in his throne.

"Ah...You've returned, Grimmjow." Aizen said.

"Aizen-sama, Grimmjow launched an attack on Karakura without your permission and as a result of that attack, cost us five arrancar." Tosen said. "He must be punished for these actions."

"Why don't you just go out and say it? You hate me Tosen." Grimmjow said.

"This has nothing to do with hate. This is about justice."

"Bah! Admit it. You want to kill me because you hate me." Grimmjow said.

"That is enough." Aizen said. "Kaname, I consider what Grimmjow did as an overzealous act of loyality. He simply wished to remove a potential threat for me."

Grimmjow snickered. "Yeah. That's all I wanted to do. Remove a threat."

"No. You did not. You simply wished to fight. Remember this, Grimmjow." Tosen said, his hand reaching for the handle of his sword. "Killing with no purpose, is nothing but a massacre. But killing with purpose, is justice."

Before Grimmjow could react, Tosen drew his sword and sliced his left arm off.

"MY ARM!!" Grimmjow screamed as his arm went flying.

It landed in front of the hollow, whom immediately grabbed it and started eating it.

"Damn you!" he screamed, reaching for his sword. "Stop eating my arm, bitch!!!"

"Stop Grimmjow." Aizen said. "If you harm her, I'll be forced to reprimand you myself."

Grimmjow scowled as he walked out of the room without his arm. At that same moment, Szayel Aporro Granz entered the throne room. Szayel knelt before the throne. "You called for me, Aizen-sama?"

"Yes Szayel." Aizen said. "You assisted Scion in the project that I had asked of him but ultimately failed. And I know you are trying to continue his work and have had limited success."

"Yes Aizen-sama." Szayel said. "The project has proven to be more difficult than I expected."

"I have three new test subjects for you." Aizen said. "I simply wish for you to improve them, they do not have to reach _that _level. But they must be strong. I do not care what you do to them, so long as they are stable and they survive. I will be very disappointed should even one of them die. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Aizen-sama. But I only see one of these subjects. Where are the other two?"

Aizen grinned. "Ulquiorra is bringing the other two as we speak."

* * *

Karakura Town

Midnight

Keigo yawned as her walked to the fridge. He was in the mood for a midnight snack. He opened up the fridge and began rummaging through it.

He had to admit, it had been a strange night to say the least. First there was that insane battle between Baldy and that...well he didn't know what that thing was. And then Baldy and his girly-looking buddy blackmailed him. Either he get them a place to stay or they wouldn't protect from the big ugly guy in white.

In the end, he agreed to their demand. He figured that in the end, his sister would kick the two out and then beat him up for bringing a pair of strangers to their place. Which has better than getting killed. Though barely. Unfortunately, Mizuho apparently like guys with shaved heads (or in his case, bald). And they ended up staying.

Of course, it was a distraction from the past few days. It distracted everyone from Tatsuki's death. Keigo never had much to do with the girl. Most of their past interactions had been Tatsuki beating the crap out of him for hitting on Orihime. But still, the girl was an old friend of Ichigo's and didn't deserve to die.

Suddenly, he heard the sliding balcony door open. Keigo turned to the balcony. There was weird guy standing there on the balcony. Which was impossible. This apartment was on the eighth floor of their building. The guy looked like some kind of emo goth with tearline tattoos on his pale cheeks. But what scared him was what he was wearing. The same white and black clothes as that guy Ikkaku fought.

"How...How do you get here?" he asked.

"Keigo Asano?" the guy asked, in a cold monotone voice.

"You should know that there's several of those guys in black just down the hall." he said, hoping to scare this guy off.

"I am aware. However, both are deep asleep and will not awake up until after I am done. And even if they did notice, both of them are no match for me."

Suddenly, the emo guy disappeared. A hand wrapped around his throat. The world around him blurred for a moment. When the world came back to focus, he found himself being dangled over the edge of the balcony by his throat. He tried to scream but it came out as a gargled moan. "Blame this on Ichigo Kurosaki, if you like." the pale guy said.

Then he let go and Keigo screamed as gravity pulled him to Earth.

* * *

Keigo's eyes shot open. For a brief instant, he thought he just had a nightmare. But he quickly realized that he wasn't in his bed, but rather lying on the ground outside.

"How...What happened?" Keigo said as he sat up.

As he sat up, he heard the distinct sound of a chain jingling. He looked straight down at the source of the sound. To his surprise, there was a metal plate and broken chain attached to chest. "Wha...What is this?!"

Then he noticed it. A second him, lying broken and lifeless on the grass next to him.

"What...How...How can there be another me?"

"That is because you are dead and that is your body." a familiar monotone voice said.

It was that pale emo guy from before. "I...I'm dead?"

"Of course. Humans can not survive an eight story drop." he replied.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU KILL ME?!!" Keigo shouted. "WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?!!"

"Nothing." he said. "As I said before, if you want to blame someone, blame Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Ichigo?! What does he have to do with you killing me?!" Keigo shouted at his killer.

His only reply was to grab the chain hanging from his chest and pull. The plate ripped off his body, leaving a perfectly round hole. Keigo immediately screamed in agony as the real nightmare began.

* * *

"...Mizuiro Kojima?"

"Huh...Wha...What?" Mizuiro said, yawning as he woke up.

""Are you Mizuiro Kojima?" a cold monotone voice asked.

But that wasn't the only thing he heard. There was also a loud growling. Mizuiro could see two glowing yellow orbs in the dark but nothing else. Mizuiro quickly reached out and turned on the lamp next to his bed. Standing at the foot of his bed was a pale man in with white and what could be best described as a monster.

"Who...Who are you?" Mizuiro nervously asked. "What do you want?"

"Answer the question, human."

"Yes. That's my name. But who are you?"

The man snapped his fingers. The monster leap at him. Mizuiro rolled out of bed, causing the monster to crash into the wall. Mizuiro ran out of his room, slamming the door behind him. But the door won't hold that thing for long.

True enough, it wasn't long when he heard the door shatter and the monster roar again. Mizuiro reached the front door and his fingers reached the doorknob when the monster grabbed one of his ankles and dragged him to the ground. Mizuiro frantically reached for the door as the monster pulled him back. He started screaming, hoping someone would hear him. Pain shot through him as the monster's teeth and claws tore into his flesh.

* * *

Ichigo was annoyed. That stupid substitute soul reaper badge had woken him and Rukia up. Of course, Rukia's cellphone had been turned off, and didn't sound the alarm. Since it was likely that the other soul reapers had turned off their phones, they had to respond to the call.

Ichigo yawned. "So how much further is it?"

"It's...Wait. There's two of them now."

"So what. It's only a pair of hollows."

"That's not the point, Ichigo! You're a soul reaper! It's responsibility to slay hollows."

Suddenly the beeping of Rukia's phone stopped. "Huh? They're gone." a surprised Rukia said. "They were a block away a moment ago, but now they're gone."

"Then we can head back." Ichigo said.

"Not quite, Ichigo. There's been cases of hollows being able to fool detectors and the senses of soul reapers. We should check just to be on the safe side."

Ichigo sighed. He just just wanted to crawl back into bed. "Fine. Where were the hollows last at?"

"It was this block here." Rukia said as they stopped at the intersection.

"They were detected right...There" Rukia said, pointing at a house.

The moment he saw where Rukia was pointing, all exhaustion faded from his being. He hadn't realized it until now. But they had been heading for where Mizuiro lived. And the house Rukia was pointing at was his. Before Rukia could say anything, Ichigo took off. He kicked the door opened and what he saw horrified him.

Mizuiro...or rather what was left of his body laid a few feet from the door. It looked like it had been torn apart by a wild animal. An expression of terror was etched into his lifeless face.

"Mizuiro! Mizuiro!" Ichigo called out, hoping to find his friend's soul.

But there was no sign of him. Then he remembered that a second hollow had suddenly appeared before the two disappeared. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"No..." Ichigo said, slumping against the door frame.

First Tatsuki and now Mizuiro. If only he had been stronger. None of this would have happened. He could have kept them safe. He could have prevented them from being killed and becoming hollows.

"Ichigo!" Rukia said, catching up to him. "What's-"

She saw Mizuiro's body and gasped. "I'm sorry Ichigo." she said, putting a hand on his back. "Is his soul-"

"No. The second hollow was Mizuiro." Ichigo said, defeated. "It's Tatsuki all over again. I couldn't protect her. And I couldn't protect Mizuiro either."

"DAMMIT!!!" Ichigo shouted at the top of his lungs, grabbing the door and tearing it off it's hinges and tossing into the street.

"Ichigo!" a voice called out.

Ichigo and Rukia turned to the source of the voice. It was Yumichika. The normally immaculate Squad 11 officer looked distressed and little messy. Which for someone like Yumichika to look like that without a battle having occurred, meant that something serious happened.

"I've been looking all over Kurakara for you." he said, catching his breath. "Something happened. Something bad..."

* * *

A Few Days Later

Ichigo stood in the field where he had battled Yammy. The same field that he had failed to protect his friends. The same field that Tatsuki died in and became a hollow.

But she hadn't been the only one. Keigo and Mizuiro had joined her. He hadn't seen their deaths, but he was sure that Aizen was behind it, despite what some of the others thought. Keigo had apparently jumped from the balcony of the apartment he lived in, killing himself. Despite the fact that both Ikkaku and Yumichika were there, they hadn't sensed anything, nor had they found his soul to preform a soul burial for him. Then there was Mizuiro, who had torn apart by a hollow and likely turned into a hollow.

While some may have doubted the connection between the three deaths, Ichigo didn't. He knew it was Aizen sending him a message. Showing him that he couldn't stand a chance against him at his current level. He wasn't even strong enough to protect three of his friends. He wasn't even strong enough to seriously injure Grimmjow when they fought a few nights ago...

"_Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo shouted, unleashing a wave of black energy at the airborne Espada._

_It struck Grimmjow dead on. But it only inflicted minimal damage to the arrancar, leaving a long, shallow gash across his chest and the back of his arms. And using that attack gave his inner hollow an opening. Ichigo clutched his left eye as blackness started to cloud his vision. He could hear the hollow's jeers and taunts. "Ulquiorra didn't mention anything about that attack." Grimmjow said. "Maybe if you used that attack with them, you could have gotten that hollow back."_

"_How do you know about Tatsuki?!" Ichigo said, trying not to show just weakened he had become._

"_I was there when Ulquiorra gave her to Aizen. He's keeping her as a pet hollow. It's actually quite amusing to see." Grimmjow taunted._

"_Take me to her!!"_

"_What?"_

"_You heard me! Take me to her!"_

_Grimmjow laughed. "Now why would I do that?" he said. "Actually...You now what, if you can beat my release form, I'll take you to her. Of course, that's a big if."_

_Grimmjow drew his sword. "Grind-"_

_A hand reached out and grabbed her zanpaku-to. "That's enough, Grimmjow." Kaname Tosen said._

"_Tosen." Grimmjow said, not bothering to keep the disgust out of his voice._

"_What were you thinking, Grimmjow? Taking five arrancar to the World of the Living without authorization. And then losing all five." Tosen said, letting go of the Espada._

_Grimmjow snickered as he sheathed his sword. "We were just having a little fun. No need to get all upset over it."_

"_These are serious matters!" Tosen said. "We're returning to Los Noches. Aizen is awaiting an explanation."_

"_Hmph. Whatever."_

_A black tear opened up behind the two. The two stepped into the opening, heading for Los Noches. "Wait!!" Ichigo shouted. "We're not done here yet!"_

_Grimmjow turned back and laughed. "You've got balls, soul reaper! I'll give you that!" he said. "But take a look at yourself! You're a mess! And your only attack that hurt me, you've got only two, maybe three left before your body can't handle the strain!"_

"_I can still fight!!" Ichigo shouted back._

"_Then wait until next time! Cause Grimmjow Jeagerjaques is going to be the one to kill you!" Grimmjow said as the tear closed._

He could hear _him_ laughing in the back of his mind. Taunting him for his failure to protect his friends. But that would change. He couldn't get any stronger until he got his hollow under control. Then he would kill Aizen and Ulquiorra...And he would find the hollows that had been his friends and end their suffering. Even if he had to spent the rest of his life searching Hueco Mundo, he wouldn't stop until their souls were purified and sent to the Soul Society. He owed them that much.

Ichigo around and started walking. He was going to find Shinji and force him to show him how to control his hollow.

* * *

Orihime knocked on the door to the Kurosaki residence. The door was opened by a blond haired little girl. One of Ichigo's sisters. "Hello. Can I help you?"

"Is Rukia here? I need to talk to her." Orihime said.

A few minutes later, Rukia came to the door. "Orihime? Hi." Rukia said. "I know that Ichigo's been missing for a couple of days, but I don't know where he is. So I'm sorry if you were looking for him."

"No. That's not why I here." she said. "I was wondering if you'd help me with something else."

"Sure. What do you need?"

"I want you to help me train." Orihime said.

"What?"

"I don't want to be a burden on everyone anymore...And I want to become strong so I can end Tatsuki's suffering as a hollow. Will you help me?"

"Yes Orihime." Rukia said.


End file.
